Movie Night: Take Two
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Following Woody and Dolly's idea, Buzz and Jessie decide on their own movie night…but, when they watch their movie, will they have to be on the look-out for a prank from the other two? Buzz/Jessie


Movie Night: Take Two

Summary: Following Woody and Dolly's idea, Buzz and Jessie decide on their own movie night…but, when they watch their movie, will they have to be on the look-out for a prank from the other two? Buzz/Jessie

English Romance/Humor Rated: T Chapters:1 Words: Buzz Lightyear & Jessie

_Time Frame: About a year since Toy Story 3_

_Bonnie's Age: Five years old_

**I knew I wanted to do a sequel to this one-shot, so I decided to make it Buzz/Jessie. This is my first try at it, so don't blame me if it isn't great…but, I hope it'll be funny, because they're going to watch their own movie. And, will they be pranked as revenge? =) Well, read, review, and enjoy!**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Jessie asked, walking next to Buzz, the two toys standing in the doorway of Bonnie's bedroom. It was late, with Bonnie fast asleep in bed, headphones in her ears, Woody and Dolly in bed with her. "I mean, when Woody and Dolly did it, no one was at the house: what if her mother hears us?"

"Jessie, I'm sure it'll be fine," Buzz assured her, not wanting her fears to ruin the special night they had been planning. Ever since the cowboy and rag doll had their own movie night-which Buzz and Jessie had ruined with a prank that scared them out of their hair-they had wanted to have their own movie night. "We're just going to watch one movie, then go back to bed."

She didn't think of anything else to argue with, so she just giggled a little, following him as they crept down the hall and down the stairs. Eve's bedroom door was closed, but they remained silent anyhow, until they got to the living room.

"So, Buzz, what do you want to watch?" Jessie asked, climbing up the entertainment center to the DVD player, trying to figure out how to work it. She crawled behind it, wondering if there was some kind of hidden switch or something. (She wasn't exactly great with technology.)

"Well, we definitely know what will happen if we watch a horror movie," he called down to her. When Woody and Dolly had watched their movie, "The Poltergeist", Buzz, Jessie, Crystal, and Mr. Potatohead had pulled a prank on them that scared the hat and buttons off of them.

Jessie banged her head on the side of the player, turning it on, the DVD panel sliding out. "Ow," she mumbled, rubbing her head, the pain going straight through her red, leather cowboy hat. "Well, with horror out of the picture, why don't we watch a romance?" she suggested, pushing the button that turned on the TV.

Buzz turned red for a moment, but decided that was the best choice, so he began to look for one on the shelf. He didn't want one that was too girly, so he made sure to read the back of each one. Finally, he found "Titanic", which looked like a pretty good romance to him. "How about 'Titanic'?" he asked her, while she was finally crawling out of the entertainment center.

"Definitely, Bonnie's mom watches it all the time, she says it's a great movie," Jessie answered, tumbling onto the couch, digging the remote out from underneath the pile of throw pillows.

He popped it in, and joined her on the couch, the two settling next to each other on a pillow, watching the movie unfold.

After it was over, which was almost three hours later, Jessie was crying into Buzz's shoulder. He had to admit, it was a really sad movie, full of tragedy and romance. Just the kind of movie she liked, but made her cry anyway. Besides, he kind of enjoyed her head on his shoulder: it was kind of sweet.

"Oh, why did Jack have to die: he was the only boy that Kate really loved!" Jessie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, tears running down her face. "And to think that boat really sunk, with all of those poor people on it!" She put her head back on his shoulder, continuing to cry, although she was running a little dry, and was now doing it, just to be on Buzz's shoulder.

"It's okay," he assured her, finding himself stroking her red, yarn braid, the sensation of the smooth hair on his plastic hand pleasing. "Maybe Kate couldn't have Jack in human form, but she can still visit him."

She smiled at him, using her foot to turn off the remote, until they sat in darkness. Well, almost darkness, because the lights had suddenly gotten very dim, so Jessie could only see Buzz's green glowing armor. He chuckled nervously, looking up at the ceiling light, wondering why the lights suddenly did that.

Jessie smiled, laying her head back on Buzz's shoulder, without crying, mostly just for the feel of it. All of a sudden, the stereo flipped on, playing at an almost inaudible volume, the music some kind of romance ballad. He cleared his throat, becoming even more nervous by the second, yet more relaxed, with Jessie's beaming face.

"I, uh, guess the electricity is, um, malfunctioning," Buzz stuttered, not looking around for the source. He was beginning to enjoy it, just as much as she was, starting to stroke her hair again.

Just as he reached across her with his other hand, he accidentally closing his helmet, it closing over her beautiful red braid and his fingers. She gasped, but when she saw what happened, began to laugh out loud, her excited laugh, with a few snorts in there. "Hang on a sec, this is a little awkward," he muttered, trying to get his other hand to open up the helmet again. "I didn't even know this was even possible."

Even as Jessie got her braid out, she was still laughing, seeing that he was massaging his fingers. "Here," she whispered, taking his hand, and kissing each individual finger. He seemed speechless, but happy, so she giggled, kissing his wrist, then his elbow, up to his shoulder, then his neck. By his neck, Buzz knew where she was heading, and prepared himself.

Jessie kissed his cheek, then his nose, and found herself looking into his pale blue eyes, her heart skipping a beat. He took her shoulders, as did she, and they pulled in close, their lips connecting, the moment seeming to last for an eternity, because neither wanted to let go.

When they pulled away, they were still looking into each other's eyes, their noses pressed together, both out of breath and overjoyed. All of a sudden, the lights turned on again, not all the way, as to wake up any humans, but still a difference from the dimness.

They looked over at the light switch, where Woody and Dolly were standing, their arms crossed, but happy smiles on their faces. When they saw Buzz and Jessie's shocked expressions, the two burst out laughing, giving each other a high-five. Jessie realized they had been planning this all along, and stood up. "Wait a minute…did you guys set up all of this, just because we watched a romance?"

"Our goal was for you two to kiss," Woody explained, finally taking a break from his laughter, while the rag doll was gasping for breath. "And it looks like we successfully finished our mission."

"Surprise," Dolly added, knowing that they couldn't even try to pull the fake mad stunt, only because they were too happy about their plan. "All it took for you guys was 'Titanic', low lights, and some romance music-for others, it takes a longer time."

Buzz and Jessie exchanged one glance, both blushing a little, but otherwise glad that they had set this up. She sat back down, taking Buzz with her, knocking another throw pillow down next to them. "Care to watch another movie with us?"

Woody and Dolly hopped off of the table underneath the light switch, and they decided on a comedy.

But, while they laughed at "Hot Tub Time Machine", Buzz and Jessie stole another quick kiss in the dark, finding that it was their new favorite activity.

"Aren't you glad that I convinced you this was a good idea?"

"You bet."

**Okay, I think that was a little cute, especially when it turned out to be another plan: but this one didn't scare them! If you have anything to say about the Buzz/Jessie in this, go ahead, I could use it. Either way, this was fun to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it!**


End file.
